Symmetry isn't everything
by Scarlet64
Summary: Kidd finally found the girl of his dreams. Only to realize that only danger can come from it. Now he has to do whatever it takes to protect her. / Kidd x Chrona. / sorry I suck at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: In this story Kidd loves chrona but doesn't want to admit it because he is afraid **  
**that Chrona will love him back.**  
~KiddxChrona~

"Stop it Ragnorak... I-Its not nice to do that! Stop it! Please!" Chrona squirmed around in  
attempt to stop Ragnorak from giving her noogies and pinching her nose. She continues to beg  
him to stop beating on her but Ragnorak would just laugh and start punching her. Chrona started  
to fling her frail arms around smacking Ragnorak weakly.  
Chrona was lost while she looked for a grocery store. She was sitting in an alley between  
two brick buildings when she had no idea where to go next. That was when Ragnorak started to  
beat on her.  
"Chrona? Is that you?" Chrona turned her head to the sound of her voice. There was  
Kidd with his black hair and three white stripes. Chrona has a few cuts and bruises on her face  
from Ragnorak's constant beating.  
"Y-Yeah... I-I got lost..." She spoke very softly. Kidd kneeled over in front of Chrona and  
smiled.  
"So you decided it was best to be in an alley? Its not safe here." He stood up and held  
out a hand, "Come on. Lets get you to my house." He spoke so calmly and sweetly as if he was  
talking to a lost cat. Chrona nervously nodded and took his stand to stand up. They both quietly  
walked to the Death Mansion.  
Kidd opened the door and let Chrona in. "Go ahead and sit on the couch. I'll be right  
back." Chrona nodded slightly and sat on the couch. She was getting nervous for the fact that  
she was in the Death Mansion, alone, with Death the Kidd himself. A few moments later Kidd  
walked in with a box with a red cross on it.  
Kidd pulled up a chair and sat in front of Chrona. He set the box in his lap and opened  
the lid reveiling bandages, cloths, and a small bottle of witch hazel in liquid form. "Hold still." He  
said quietly as he took a cloth and soaked part of it in the witch hazel. He came only inches  
away from Chrona's face and started to tend to her cuts and bruises. Chrona blushed lightly but  
then flinched when the witch hazel soaked into a cut and jumped back as tears filled her eyes.  
Chrona barried her face in her hands as the pain from the witch hazel grew even worse.  
Kidd took a small band-aid and moved Chrona's hand from her face. He smiled sweetly as he  
put the band-aid on the cut that was on her left cheek. She sniffed and looked at him. The pain  
showing vividly in her eyes. Kidd was unable to look her in the eye and turned his head slightly.  
At that moment Patty ran in laughing "Hey Kidd!"  
Kidd looked up and smiled at his weapon, "Hello Patty. What are you doing? I thought  
you were going to the mall with Liz."  
"I am. We were just about to leave" Patty explained as Liz walked in.  
"Ready Patty?" Liz slipped on a jacket and left followed by Patty laughing.  
Kidd stood up and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Chrona sat there hugging her  
legs with one hand as touching the band-aid with the other. Kidd sat there lost in his thoughts.  
'Why does Patty always seem to ruin everything?' He glanced at Chrona. 'She's so cute... I wonder  
what she thinks of me...' Kidd shrugged to himself and stood up.  
"I think you should get going. I have bussiness to attend to." Kidd walked to the door  
and opened it for Chrona. She nodded and stood up. Kidd smiled and said goodbye as Chrona  
walked out the door. He closed the door behind her and went to him room. Kidd laid on his bed  
and hugged his pillow 'I have bussiness to attend to? What a baka I am... baka baka baka baka  
baka baka' I continued to call himself stupid and an idiot in japanese as he barried his face in  
the pillow.  
Chrona walked home by herself. She's been to Kidd's house before for a few parties but  
her other friends would be with her so she knew her way home from there. 'He acted a bit  
strange... But why?...' She continued to ask herself questions about how Kidd was acting strangely  
around her lately. She got to DWMA and went to her room. She sat in her usual corner, Mr.  
Corner, and hugged her legs to her chest. 'Is it because of me that he acting weird?... Did I do  
something wrong?..." Chrona looked at her feet when she though more about how she could have  
upset him in some way. 'Maybe I should change... I can ask Maka for help...' She nodded and sat  
there quietly until it was dark. She changed into a purple night gown and laid on her bed. She  
slowly fell asleep until morning.  
Kidd got dressed for school and did his usual symmetry check. "Alright. Liz, Patty. Lets  
go." He walked out the door followed by his weapons.  
Chrona got dressed in her regular black dress. She opened the door and saw a box in  
wrapping paper. "Whats this?" She said softly looking around. When Chrona didn't see anyone near  
her room she picked up the box. There was a tag on it. "To Chrona... From Maka..." she read out  
loud. She turned the tag and saw more writing, "Your always wearing black. I thought it was time  
for a small change." Chrona walked into her room and opened the box. She picked up the dress.  
It was a skin tight pink dress. 'hmm... It is kinda pretty... Maybe I should wear it for the day..'  
Chrona smiled slightly as she changed into it. She admired the strapless, skin tight, pink dress.  
She then thought that she might as well fix her hair as well. Chrona sat down and brushed her  
pink hair and pinned her bangs out of her eyes on both sides of her head. 'There...' She stood  
up and walked out her room, down the hall, and towards her classroom.  
Kidd walked into DWMA early like usual and bumped into someone. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I  
didn't mean to." He turned to Chrona but didn't recongnize her. Chrona stood up and turned to  
face Kidd  
"I-Its okay... You d-didn't mean to..." Chrona held her left arm with her right hand  
and was looking at the ground. Kidd looked her over. His mouth was dropped open and his eyes  
were wide. Chrona looked up at him and then back to the ground "D-Did I do something wrong?"  
Kidd shook his head slowly, "N-No..." He shook his head to clear away his thoughts and  
smiled. "I like your dress Chrona." Kidd looked at her hair then walked up to her. He fixed the  
pins in her hair just slightly. "And your hair looks very symmetrical today." Kidd got only a few  
inches from Chrona's face but just smiled. Chrona's face grew very red at the compliment.  
Chrona shuffled her feet nervously. Kidd slowly reached for her hand but Chrona moved  
it away without knowing that Kidd was about to take it.  
"Chrona..." Kidd turned his head away slightly as it grew red. "Do you want to hang out  
tonight at the Death Mansion... Just the two of us?" He asked quietly.  
Chrona nodded slowly "S-Sure... I-Its a date then..." At that moment the bell rang and  
Kidd and Chrona walked away in opposite directions to their first class.

**Well that is chapter one.. I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will come soon. This is my very first story so please don't give me too much crap about it.**


	2. Chapter 2, A date?

**This is chapter 2 of my KiddxChrona story. Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. I will try to use better spelling and I will space it out better. The reason it was spaced the way it was last time was because I first typed it out on a notepad on my computer and it messed it up. Thank you for those that are following my story. I really appreciate it**

Kidd sat in his desk and took out a notebook. When he opened it to an empty page he had just realized something. Chrona told him that his plans were a date. Now he had to figure out what he would do. Maybe just study? Or how about dinner? He had no idea. Kidd had the most impossible time paying attention in class.

Chrona was having as much problems paying attention as Kidd was. _'did I really just tell him it was a date?. Does that mean I should dress nicely?' _Instead of using her notebook for notes, Chrona started writing down questions for her to ask Maka later.

_Ding dong, dong ding. _School was now over for the day and Chrona quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. On the way out she ran into Maka, "Oh. Hello Maka-chan." Chrona nodded slightly in greeting.

"Hey Chrona. Are you going to come over later?" Maka smiles sweetly like she always does.

"Y-Yeah. I-I wanted to talk to you too so it sounds like a plan. But I can't take too long." Chrona shuffled her feet.

"Okay see you in a bit!" Maka waved good-bye and ran after Soul. Both Maka and Soul have been dating for a few weeks now. They held hands as they walked out the school.

Kidd walked out of his classroom and followed Liz and Patty home. He didn't seem to pay attention to how his painting was crooked and went to his room. Kidd laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _'What should I do? hmm... I know. I'll just make dinner and then we can watch a movie.' _He nodded at his plan and sat up.

Chrona knocked on the door of Maka's home. She had her back to the door and was lost in her thoughts. When Maka answered the door she made Chrona jump. "Oh sorry Chrona."

"Its okay Maka-chan." Chrona was shaking slightly since she had just been scared and walked into the house. "Maka-chan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chrona. You can ask me anything." Maka always had a smile on her face. Even when she was upset she'd have a smile on her face. Maka walked over to the couch and sat down. "Take a seat" She patted a spot next to her.

Chrona nodded and sat down. She explained to Maka everything about what happened and about how she was supposed to go to Kidd's tonight.

"Oh I see. So you need help getting ready for tonight then. No problem. You can barrow some of my clothes if you want." Maka stood up and walked away. Chrona followed close behind.

Kidd was in the kitchen, starting dinner.

A few hours later the door bell rang. Kidd checked his watch, "8:30. Just on time." He walked over to the door as he took off his apron and set it on a chair. Kidd opened the door. "Come in, Chrona."

Chrona nodded and walked in. Kidd's jaws dropped. Chrona was wearing a frilly pink dress and her hair was perfectly straightened. She wore matching shoes. Chrona uncomfortably looked at the ground, "K-Kidd-kun? W-Why are starting at me?"

Kidd shook his head. "Hmm? Oh sorry Chrona. I didn't mean to." He smiles and closed the door behind Chrona. "Take a seat on the couch. Dinner will be done shortly."

She nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her hands in her lap and sat patiently

Kidd sat next to Chrona and smiled sweetly. Something about her made him smile. Chrona turned to face Kidd and smiled back only slightly. Kidd blushed lightly and then noticed how close their faces were. Kidd saw this as his chance and slowly leaned forward. Chrona looked at him wide-eyed not knowing what to do. She blinked as she felt his lips against hers. Chrona then slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back just as gently as Kidd did. When they parted, Kidd smiled and looked away as he turned a bright red. At that moment a buzzer went off and kidd stood up and left to get dinner from the oven.

A few minutes later Kidd came back with two plates and set them on the coffee table. "Here you go, Chrona." He smiled and sat down. Chrona nodded a thank you and started to eat. when they finished eating Kidd took care of the plates and sat back next to Chrona putting his arm around her.

Chrona shyly looked at the ground. She had no idea what to do. Chrona's never been alone with Kidd before so this was new to her.

"Chrona? Are you okay? You look tired." Chrona looked at Kidd wide-eyed when she heard him speak his name and then yawned nodding her head.

"Y-Yeah. J-Just a bit..." Chrona answered. "I-I think I'll be heading home..."

Kidd nodded "Alright then, I'll see you tomarrow at school." He waved good-bye as Chrona walked out the door.

Chrona walked down the dark streets alone, pondering about the next day. She looked at the ground and bumped into a tall strange man.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir." Chrona hesitated then started to go on her way. The tall man grabbed her by the dress and held her in the air.

"You think that you can just say 'sorry' and walk away?" The tall man chucked, "As if." He threw Chrona against the wall. Chrona cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. She looked up at the tall man, fear in her eyes. The man smiles as he lifted her up once more and threw her against the other wall. Chrona hit against a sharp edge and fell to the ground once more crying in pain as blood dripped to the ground. The man chucked, "Remember this the next time to run into me." He then turned around and walked away leaving Chrona there to die.

_**To be continued. What will happen now? Will Chrona be left there all night? Or will a friend come to help? Find out in Chapter three, "Chrona is where?"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Chrona is where!

_**Finally~ Chapter 3 is up! I'm sorry to those that thought chapter 2 moved too quickly. I haven't had time to work so I hurried through it. But now I have plenty of time to get the third chapter up. What will happen to Chrona? What will Kidd do? **_

"Liz! Patty! Let's go!" Kidd walked down the stairs as he fixed his jacket to make it perfectly symmetrical. "Liz? Patty?" No answer. Kidd shrugged it off knowing that they most likely didn't want to be late to school again because of the him and already left. Kidd walked down the streets of Death City towards DWMA. As we walked he noticed that an alley was splashed with blood. He walked over to observe it. No one was around. Maka found Chrona last night half bled to death and took her to the hospital. Kidd bent down by the blood. "Black blood?" Kidd grew suspicious. "Chrona is the only one that has black blood..." Kidd stood up and started to sprint towards the school "What's going on? My father might know." He didn't stop until he was inside the school when he bumped into a depressed Maka.

"Sorry Maka" Kidd looked at maka and noticed that she seemed upset. "What's wrong?" Maka looked up at Kidd worried. "You mean you don't know?"

Kidd grew worried and shook his head. Maka looked back at the ground, "Chrona-chan is in the hospital being cared for by Stein." Maka wipes her eyes and walked away with Soul. Kidd couldn't believe what he has just heard. _"Chrona is where?!" _Kidd had to make sure Chrona was okay. She had black blood after all. How could she be harmed to the point of needing to go to the hospital? Kidd ran out the door of DWMA and down the streets towards the only hospital there was. He ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Chrona Makenshi. I need to see her. Now." The lady at the desk saw the worried look on the boy's face and nodded, "She is in room 209" Kidd nodded a quick thank you and walked down the hallways to find room 209._  
_

He stood there in front of a door. '209' was written in big numbers on the door. He knocked and opened it slowly. "I-I'm looking for Chrona?" Kidd looked around the room. He saw Stein sitting in a chair with his face in his hands. '_This can't be the right room.' _Kidd's thoughts began to wonder as he looked at the empty hospital beds. He walked over to Stein. "Professor Stein? I'm looking for Chrona." Stein looked up and pointed to the farthest hospital bed. Kidd nodded and walked over to the bed. He saw a pale girl with pink hair. '_This can't be her... She's too pale.. What happened?' _He pulled up a chair and sat by the bed. He took a hold of Chrona cold hand. "What ever happened... I'll be sure to get revenge..." He whispered and let go of her hand. Chrona didn't move. Kidd seemed worried even more. _'Is she even breathing?' _He looked up at the radar and it said that she was breathing but very shallow. "Chrona..." Kidd sat there for hours waiting to see if Chrona would wake up. Stein eventually walked over to him.

"Kidd. It's getting late. You should head back home. And you have school tomarrow. You can't miss that." Stein put a hand on Kidd's shoulder, "She'll be fine." There a little hesitation in his voice. Kidd sensed it and looked up at Stein, "Stein? How could Chrona get to this point? Doesn't she have black blood? Can't it harden?..."

Stein nodded. "She does have black blood. But it's acting up. I'm running some experiments to try to find out why. Her blood can no longer harden. It's hard for her to be in fights since she is so use to having her blood harden." Kidd looked at Chrona, "I'm staying here until she wakes up..." Stein sighed and nodded as he left the room.

Kidd took Chrona's hand once more and stayed up the entire night talking to the sleeping girl. By morning Kidd was asleep holding Chrona's hand and sitting in his chair.

Kidd kept his word. He stayed there with Chrona all day and night. He didn't move. He rarely would eat. He was always asleep when Maka would come to visit. This went on for a few weeks. Finally, Chrona stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. She felt something on her hand and looked at her hand to see Kidd's hand in hers. Chrona tightened her hand. She looked more around the room. "Where am I?... What happened?..." She used her free hand to rub the back of her head. She tried to sit up only to be brought on my a sharp pain in her side causing her to lay back down in tears. This caused Kidd to wake up. He sat straight up rubbed his eyes. He looked at Chrona.

"You're awake..." Kidd whispered with relief. Chrona nodded. Kidd smiled, "It's been weeks."

"Weeks?" Chrona didn't understand what he was talking about. The last thing she remembered was walking home from his house and waking up here. Kidd nodded and used his thumb to move the hair away from Chrona's eyes. "Yes. You were here for weeks. I'm... Sorry that I let you walk home alone..." Kidd looked at the ground sadly, "If I walked you home then you wouldn't be here..." Chrona tilted her head confused.

"What do you mean, Kidd?" Kidd looked up surprised. "You mean you don't remember?" Chrona shook her head. Kidd felt slightly relieved that his love has forgotten what had happened. He stiffened though when he heard Chrona ask, "What happened?"

Kidd thought for a bit before he answered. "Chrona, I don't really know for sure what had happened. Maka told me she just found you in an alley left to die... That's all I know..."

Chrona's head was buzzing with thoughts, _Did Kidd stay here the entire time? What had happened to cause me to be in an alley left to die? What will happen when I go back to school? _The poor girl was lost in her thoughts. Unable to hear Kidd. "Chrona? are you listening to me?" Chrona blinked when she heard Kidd's faint voice, "Hmm? What?" She looked at Kidd. Kidd showed obvious concern. "Were you listening to me?" Chrona sighed. "Sorry Kidd-kun... I-I was lost in my thoughts." Kidd just nodded.

Stein walked in and smiled. "Oh good. Your awake." Chrona didn't hear Stein walk in and jumped with a small scream and fell out of the hostipal bed landing with a loud **thud. **"CHRONA!" Kidd yelled as he ran around the bed and kneeled by Chrona's side. Stein softly apoligized and walked out of the room. Kidd helped Chrona sit up. "Are you okay?" Chrona had tears in her eyes. She had hit her head and reopened her wound on her back. She sniffled. Kidd, with concern in his gold eyes, set his hand gently and softly on Chrona's cheek using his thumb to wipe away a tear that began to fall on her cheek. "Chrona, I'm sorry..." Kidd whispered. Chrona sniffled. "Wh-What for?" Kidd smiled slightly, "For everything.." Chrona tilted her head confused. She rubbed her eyes and felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Kidd's lips on hers. Chrona closed her eyes once again and returned the kiss.

Stein walked in once again. He walked around the bed to find Kidd and Chrona kissing. "..." He set some bandages on the hospital bed for Chrona's wound and quietly walked out the door.

**Hope you liked it. I think it went a bit more smoothly then the second chapter. Reviews are much loved. Thank you for actually taking your time to read my work.**


	4. Chapter 4: A party?

**Before I start my story... I would like to thank everyone that actually is willing to read my stories... I know they aren't the best but I just started. I am kind of losing ideas also... So if you would like please give me some ideas... Also don't forget to rate and review. Thank you and love you all~**

**"Hey! Don't forget about me!" -My wonderful twin cousin**

**"Shuddup... Your aren't helping me so why give you credit?" -My lovely self.**

**"..." *walks away depressed.* -my wonderful twin cousin, **

**Anyway~~ Enjoy this chapter~~ Scar & Tazzy**

It's been about a week since Chrona was let out of the hospital. Stein has tried to avoid both Kidd and Chrona ever since what he saw. Stein knew that Kidd's father would never allow his son to date a girl that was half witch.

_**At Lord Death's room.**_

"What?! Kidd did what?!" Lord Death voice echoed down the empty halls. Stein had just explain what had happened at the hospital with Chrona and Kidd. Stein nodded. "Yes sir. You heard me right." Lord Death stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Why would Kidd do such a thing... He knows that he has to marry soon and I did say I'd let him choose... But I''m not going to allow my child to kiss a girl that is half witch!" Stein blinked for Lord Death never yelled. Stein slowly backed away and left the house not wanting to bother him.

**At**** DWMA.**

_I have eight months to choose a bride... _Kidd's thoughts started to take over in the middle of Sid's class. _I can't pick someone now... I do know who I plan on asking though... Chrona... _He looked over to see Chrona writing down notes. _She looks so beautiful when she has her hair in her face like that. _"Kidd? What are you looking at?" The soft, sweet voice of Chrona was enough to break him out of his spell. He blinked when he realized he was staring at Chrona. "Kidd?... Hellooo?" Kidd sat up and fixed his jacket. "Ehem. Sorry about that Chrona. I was only lost in my thoughts." _What am I saying? It was true that I was lost in my thoughts... but I was thinking about her..._ Kidd smiled slightly and Chrona smiled back. _Ding dong DEAD dong._Class was now over. Kidd sighed with relief and gathered his books together and walked out the door. Chrona dragged her feet slowly following him now lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder what Kidd-kun was thinking about... And why would he be staring at me when lost in thought?... Maybe he likes me?... Of course he likes me... He did kiss me... But maybe Soul-kun or Black*Star made him.. I'm so lost. _Chrona tripped and dropped her books and notebooks all across the hall. Chrona sighed and knelt down to pick them up. She didn't notice anyone there until someone handed her a notebook. Chrona looked up to see Kidd. She smiled slightly and took the notebook and stood up. "Thank you Kidd-kun..." Kidd's soft smile seemed to have disapeared at the sound of his name. He smiled soon right away. "Why do you add the 'kun'? It's Kidd... Just Kidd..." His eyes were soft. Chrona found herself lost in his golden eyes. She seemed to have seen something in his eyes. Love maybe? Chrona shook her head. _No, it couldn't be... Kidd can't love someone like me... Can he? _Chrona sighed as she walked out of the DWMA and headed to the small apartment she finally purchased. She turned the lock of the apartment and opened the door. She turned on the lights and sat on the couch. "Kidd... Do I love you?... What is _love_ exactly?" She felt a small pain in her back as Ragnorak popped out.

Ragnorak gave her a noogie, "How can you not know what love feels like you idiot?" Chrona let out a small whimper as she replied, "I-I don't know.. I've never felt love before... Ragnorak... What is love?" Ragnorak froze and then scratched his head as he began to think. Ragnorak sighed as he finally answer, "You know Chrona... I don't know... but I think you'll know when it happens... I think..." Ragnorak went back inside Chrona leaving her to sit alone. An hour has passed when she heard a ringing at the phone. Chrona picked it up. "H-Hello?" She usually never got phone calls. A smile grew on Chrona's face when she heard the voice of the guy she thinks she loves, "Hey Chrona."

Kidd was in his bedroom using his cell phone because he didn't want Chrona to hear the racket everyone was making downstairs. He was making a surprise party for Chrona. _When she shows up, I'll tell her I love her._ Kidd smiled at the thought and told Chrona, "Do you want to come over?" Chrona sighed in her mind at how sweet his voice sounded over the phone. She smiled as she replied. "Of course... I'll be there soon." She hung up and walked out the door.

Kidd smiled even wider when he walked downstairs. As he entered the living room his smiled dropped. "What is this?!" His living room looked so... so... _ASYMETRICAL. "_This is the LAST time I'm letting YOU prepare for a party." Kidd went full out spaz as he hurried to make it perfectly symmetrical. Just as he finished there was a knock on the door. Kidd checked his watch "8:00pm. Perfectly symmetrical" Kidd walked to the door and turned off the lights. He slowly opened it. "Come in."

Chrona knocked on the door of Kidd's house. She saw lights being turned off, "Hmm?" The door slowly creeked open and heard Kidd's voice, "Come in." She blinked wondering what was going on and walked inside. She took in the wonderful scent of Kidd's home. All of a sudden the lights turned on and all her friends were standing there and yelled, "SURPRISE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**So I decided to make this chapter a little different with the way I write it. I'm going to have in different point of views. Please Review and tell me what way you like better. Which ever one the most people like better, I will keep it that way. **

_**~Chrona's point of view~**_

I walked into Kidd's house and wondered to myself, '_Why is the house so dark?'_ I tried to shrug it off. As I walked more into what I think was his living room. I heard a tiny giggle. Was it patty's maybe? A light blinded me and I staggered back as I heard many voices scream out, "SURPRISE". I looked around when my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Everyone I knew was here. Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, Ox. I looked around and realized something. Kidd wasn't here. I sighed to myself. This was his house wasn't it? Why isn't he here? I walked towards my friends dragging my feet. I let out a small scream when I got hugged from behind. I hugged my arms scaredly. I sniffled as a small tear fell down my cheek. I get scared real easily, this was no different. I rubbed my eyes when I heard a familiar voice, "Chrona? Are you alright?" I turned my head to see Kidd was the one that hugged me. I nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah... J-Just got scared..." Kidd nodded and stopped hugging me. "Right then. Let the party begin.

_**~Kidd's point of view~**_

I smiled when everyone yelled surprise. I decided to sneak up behind Chrona. That would be a nice surprise, right? I ran over to her and hugged her from behind. She screamed, it was so cute. I continued to hug her quietly. '_Say something'_ I couldn't. I only could smile. Did I just hear... a sniffle? Was Chrona cying?... I loosened my grip slightly and sighed. "Chrona? Are you alright?" Chrona turned to face me. Her face was so beautiful with that pink hair in her eyes. I smiled slightly when she answered, "Y-Yeah... J-Just got scared..." I nodded and stopped hugging her no matter how badly I wanted to keep hugging her. "Alright then. Let the party begin."

I walked to a stereo and turned it up. I sat on the couch as everyone talked to Chrona and welcomed her back from the hospital. I was lost in my thoughts. '_Tonight. I will tell her tonight. I HAVE to. I will lose my chance if I don't. But how can I tell her when everyone is here? I'll wait until they're all gone..' _I nodded to myself as I kept thinking.

_**~chrona's point of view~**_

I nodded as everyone welcomed me home from the hospital. I kept glancing over to Kidd. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. I smiled slightly. He looked so cute when he was always thinking. I sat next to him quietly and looked around. Liz walked up to me and smiled, "Hey Chrona. Let's go to my room." I nodded. I never really liked going to her room because we'd always get make overs by her. I'd rather spend my time with the guys instead of the girls. I followed Liz to her room along with Maka and Patty. I sat in the corner like usual and everyone else sat on the bed and floor. Liz looked at me like she was planning something like always. Maka had on a smile like she was thinking. What's going on?

"So, Chrona. Want to play a game?" Liz smiled half innocently. I nodded slowly , "o-okay..." Liz decided to play Truth or dare. Oh great. I hated that game. I sighed and prayed I wouldn't get picked. After a few turns Maka turned to me with a huge grin, "Chrona. Truth or dare." I sighed. I always pick truth because I know that I can't do anything gross if I picked it. "Truth." Maka smirked, "Do you love kidd?" I froze in my spot. How do I answer this? I looked at Maka and simply said, "W-What's l-love?" I didn't really know. I've never felt love before. My mother never seemed to 'love' me. Maka looked at me and answered. "It's when you like someone a whole lot. More than a best friend. It's when you blush whenever he gets too close to you and feel all happy when that person kisses your cheek or hand." I thought for a moment then shyly answered, "Then... I-I guess I do l-love Kidd-kun..."

_**~Kidd's POV~**_

I sensed by the look Soul gave me that something was up. Soul smiled, "Tell me Kidd. Who do you like?" I sighed, "I don't like anyone." Soul tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I was telling the truth after all. I don't like anyone. I love someone. Soul looked at Black*star. Black*star simply jumped up into the air. "The great god will get Kidd to tell us who he likes." Before he could say anything else I told them, "I don't like anyone you two. I _love_ someone." Soul's smile grew even bigger.

I knew right when I saw Soul's smile that I shouldn't have said anything else because right away Soul asked, "Who is it?" I had no choice now but to tell them. I didn't mind telling Soul but black*star was a different story. He is such a loud mouth he'd tell my love right away. I looked at the ground and answered, "Chrona." Black*star went silent. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Soul instantly burst out laughing. "That's funny dude. No really. Who do you love?" I felt my face burn slightly. "I'm not kidding Soul. I love Chrona." Soul went silent and looked at me wide-eyed. I stood up and was tired of all the stares I was getting. "Let's just finish the party all ready.

_**~Chrona's POV~**_

I sat there quietly as everyone was asking me why I didn't tell him. I refused to answer their questions and hugged my legs tightly. I heard a door click and looked up to see Kidd walk in. My eyes lit up slightly when he told everyone to come back to the living room to finish the party. I sighed with relief and started to walk to the living room. I felt something on my hand. I looked to see Kidd's hand in mine. He was smiling too. And is he.. blushing? Yes... He's blushing. I turned my head away as I felt myself blush. I felt him hold my hand tighter most likely from nerves as he walked into the living room. I looked a the ground. Why is he holding my hand? And why in front of everyone? As me and Kidd walked into the living room I felt all the eyes on us.

_**~Kidd's POV~**_

I mentally took a deep breathe as I walked into the living room holding Chrona's hand. I saw all the eyes on us. I can't tell her I love her with everyone here. I sighed. I'll have to tell them the party's over.

When everyone was gone it was just me and Chrona. I still had a hold of her hand. I smiled at her. "How about we watch a movie?" Chrona nodded without any hesitation as if she had planned this day out. I put in a move. It was a scary move because I knew chrona gets scared easily. There will a perfect time to tell her I love her when she's in my arms. I turned off the light and sat next to Chrona. She sat pretty close to me. She seemed to know that it was a scary movie. She was sitting to close and couldn't keep both arms in my lap so I put the one closest to her around her shoulders. I smiles as she rested her head on my shoulder. She fit perfectly between my head and shoulder. I smiled. She is so cute. No. She isn't cute. She's beautiful.

It was half way through the movie. Chrona was in my arms terrified. Now's my chance. I got close to her ear and whispered. "Chrona. I love you..."

**What will happen next? Don't get mad that I left it right there because complaining isn't going to make the next chapter come out quicker. Will Chrona be too shy to say she loves Kidd back? Find out in the next chapter, "You two are what?"**


	6. 6: Is this Real?

**After a long wait it's finally here. Hope you enjoy. :D **

**_~Chrona's pov~_**

The world seemed to just freeze. I couldn't hear the movie anymore. The sound of my heart was louder. I was speechless. How am I suppose to respond to that? I slowly sat up and looked at him. Did he really just say that? Did he really say he loves me? I was shocked of course that he would love ME of all people. I loved him back of course. I just couldn't find the words to tell him. I looked at his eyes and decided I had to tell him one way or another. Since I couldn't find words to speak I had only one other way to say 'I love you too'

_**~Kidd's pov~ **_

It's been a while since I told her and she isn't answering. I let out a small sigh knowing that there is no way she would love a reaper.

_**~Chrona's POV~**_

I smiled and hugged him tightly putting my face in his shoulder. I felt him hugging me just as tight. When I found the ability to speak again I told him, "Kidd-kun... I... I love you too..." I let go of our hug and looked up at him. He had such a goofy smile that I couldn't help but laugh. I sat up straight and looked at the tv screen. The movie seemed to almost over. I tilted my head confused as I watched the movie. It was a girl... She was looking for something... Or was she running? She looks terrified... Before I could see what happened Kidd had pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head making me blush.

_**~Kidd's POV~**_

I couldn't believe what she said to me. I can't wait until tomarrow. I hugged Chrona the rest of the night until she almost fell asleep. Then I walked her home. I was never going to make that mistake of letting her walk home alone ever again.

It was the next morning. I walked over to Chrona's house early so that we could walk to school together WITHOUT Liz and Patty. I put my hands in my pocket as I walked towards her house. I was once again lost in my thoughts. How I tell Father? How will he react? What have I gotten myself into? Father will understand right? So many questions were running through my mind I almost missed Chrona's apartment. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. I saw her eyes look through the small window and turned to walk away as she yelled, "Come in!"

I walked inside. Chrona was drying her hair with a towel and was wrapped in another one. I felt my face burn just slightly as I blushed. "Y-Your not dressed... W-Why did you let me in?" Chrona looked over her shoulder to me smiling and laughed as if I asked something stupid. She was still laughing when we spoke, "Because you're my boyfriend. It's not like you're going to be watching me get dressed. I just got out the shower when I hear knocking on the door and decided to just let you in since you're my boyfriend." She smiled as she picked out her clothes. I guess she had a point there... I sat on the couch and waited for her as she got dressed in the bathroom. Her place was nice. To bad is was so asymmetrical. Chrona walked out and I stood up. She wasn't wearing her normal black dress, it was a nice, spaghetti strap dress that was cut just above the knees. It was pink, just like her wonderful hair. We walked out the door and as soon as she closed the door and headed down the steps, I took hold of her hand and couldn't help as a smile creep up on my face.

_**~chrona's POV~**_

For some reason I felt safe with my hand in Kidd's hand. I walked closer to him. I loved his presence. He could always make me smile. I stopped dead when I realized the fact that now I have to tell Soul, Maka, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star about me and Kidd. I don't know how to deal with that.

**Sorry for such a short chapter you guys. I've been really busy with school and haven't had much time to update on things lately. Plus in two weeks I'll be gone for a dog show so don't plan on a new chapter real soon. heh sorry guys!**


	7. 7: What now?

**I'm so glad that so many people enjoy and review on this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**~Kidd's POV~**

"What do you mean no?" This is the first time I have ever been angry with my father. I have decided to tell my father first before my friends thinking that he was more understanding. I guess I was wrong. My father's demanding voice not only scared me, but Chrona too. She was hiding behind me shaking with fear. I felt sorry for her but there wasn't really anything I could do at this moment. Not when my father refused to let us date in the first place. All I could do for Chrona was hug her as she began to cry. I gave a stern look to my father, "Are you going to answer me?" I rubbed Chrona's back trying to soothe her.

"Kidd, I'm not going to let you date her. She's half witch! That's only going to be trouble." His words stung like lemon juice in a paper cut. Chrona didn't _want_ to be half witch. She was born that way. I down at Chrona still hugging her. She must have heard what Father had said. She was now standing still. Almost like she had died. As Father continued I felt her flinch and cringe as if she had been stabbed multiple time. "Her mother was the most powerful witch out there. Kidd, Chrona is no better then Medusa herself. Chrona is not meant for you nor for anyone else." At this point I was ready to kick my father in the balls. I'm sorry but it's true. Not only for making up such nonsense but what he is saying right in front of Chrona.

I kissed Chrona lightly on the top of the head and glared at my father as he shook his head. Chrona was crying once again. Tears formed in my own eyes just to see my love like this. I walked out of my father's room without saying another word other than the words I used to try and calm Chrona down.

**~Chrona's POV~**

Kidd's father is a cruel man in my opinion. The way he talks about me when I'm right there. I couldn't do anything to stand up for myself. The words stung too much. All I could do was hug kidd tightly and cry. The more Lord Death spoke the more it stung. Eventually Kidd walked me out the door speaking softly to me and only me. We skipped half the school day outside under a tree talking about our future. When it was lunch we were pretty hungry and went to the lunch room. My eyes were still red considering the fact I cried most of the morning. I sat at the table as Kidd went to get my tray along with his. I put my arms on the table and used them as a pillow to hide my face.

"Chrona? Where were you!? I have been so worried looking for you everywhere!" I looked up to see Maka's smiling face. Not even her smile cheered me up one bit. Instead, I don't know why though, I broke down and began to cry once again. Between my whimpers and sobs I heard Maka saying something, but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't notice Kidd set down out trays and pushed them aside.

**~Kidd's POV~**

I looked over at Maka and she shrugged as if she had no idea why Chrona was crying. I had no idea that something my father said would have upset her this much. I looked up at my friends. They didn't know that me and Chrona were dating. I don't want them to find out this way. I stood up and pushed my tray away. I held up my hand to maka and said, "It's okay... I got it..." I help Chrona up and out the door back under the tree.

**~Chrona's POV~**

I continued to cry as Kidd hugged me and was rubbing my shoulder and back. He didn't say a single word. He must have known why I was crying. After what seemed like 5 minutes I wiped my eyes and looked at kidd. Kidd smiled softly and gently kissed my cheek, which of course had made me blush. He stood up and helped me up as I took his hand.

"Let's go home." He spoke softly as if he was to the near point of tears but didn't think anything of it. I nodded and started walking down the giant steps. As I walked home I was lost in my thoughts. Why does Lord Death have to be like this? I just don't get it... He said it was because I'm half witch but I never intended to be that way. If I had the choice I wouldn't be anywhere near Lady Medusa. Yet, it seems like Lord Death is blaming it all on me. This isn't fair. I walked up the porch steps and sighed as I walked into the apartment and to my room. I waved at Kidd as he walked away and then slumped onto the couch.

**~Kidd's pov~**

****It's because of my father that Chrona is in this state. When I get home I am giving him a peice of my mind.

I walked to my home and thought the hallfways of my house. I saw my father's office and slammed the doors open. "Father! I need to speak with you, now!" I had a hard time believing that my words sounded so demanding and harsh towards my father. It was only him in the room though thank goodness. I walked to his desk and slammed my fists onto it. "How dare you father? You had to be so heartless? What makes you think it's okay to say those things about Chrona when she is right there!? You should know that she isn't like the other girls at the academy that can't get hurt by words. She's different. Words are what hurt her most. I wouldn't dare allow someone to talk to Chrona in such a manner you did. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

My father seemed to be surprised just as much as I was at my tone of voice. He looked at me, his skull mask showed a shocked expression. I sighed trying to calm down. It was hard since my own father has hurt the girl I love. I spoke more calmly and collected. "Father, please answer me this one thing. What is so wrong with Chrona?"

I couldn't believe my father's answer. "Like I said before son, she is half witch and that only means trouble for a shinigami." I shook my head and glared at my own father, "No father. You might think that just because she is half witch, she will be trouble. But I don't think so. Her being half witch is part of her and I am willing to accept it and put that aside. I don't care if she is half witch or not. I _love _her. Why can't you see that?" My father sighed and looked up sadly. I must have said something that reminded him of his past.

"Kidd, your mother has half witch. You know that right?" I nodded. I've been told many times by my father that my mother was part witch. That didn't matter to me. I would have been a shinigami either way. My father continued, "Have I told you how she died?" I shook my head. My father has never liked to talk about how my mother died. It was a sensitive topic for him. Not so much as me since I never remembered her, but it was for my father. Father sighed and told me the story.

"When she was about to have you she told me, 'I know what I'm doing. It's my choice.' I remembered what my father, your grandfather, told me about what happens when a shimigami gets a girl whom is half witch pregnant. The mother will die right after birth. The cause of this no one knows. I tried to tell her that she didn't have to do this but she insisted that she did. She knew herself that she was going to die that night. Your mother wanted you to live so she died for you. " my father stood up and left the room not saying another word.

I walked to my room taking in what I've just been told by my father. Now I have no idea what to do. I love Chrona and don't want to leave her but I don't want her to have the same fate my mother had. I sighed as I fell back.


	8. 8: What went wrong?

**Hey guys. So sorry for not adding another chapter for so long. I was being plain lazy and I had no idea how to continue but now I do so here ya go. Again I am very sorry for not adding to this story.**

**~Kidd's POV~**

I have been avoided Chrona for about a week now. I don't know how I can confront her at a time like this. I planned on starting a family with Chrona but now I can't even think about it knowing what can happen to her. I sighed knowing what I had to do, "I have to break up with her..."

I went through all my classes in DWMA still avoiding the one I loved. I sat by myself at a lunch table and left as soon as Chrona saw me. When school got out I had to go around to the back of the school to get home so Chrona wouldn't go after him.

**~Chrona's POV~**

For the past week I haven't seen Kidd. I wonder where he was. Everyday for school I'd see him and I'd call out his name or walk over towards him only for him to dissapear right away. Was he mad at me? Or scared? I shook away the thoughts and headed to class. I don't sit near Kidd anymore either in class. Now I sit in the far corner like I used to.

I looked over to where Kidd usually sits and he wasn't there. I sighed and doodled in my note book till classes were over and I could get home.

After school I looked around for Kidd to talk to him. When I looked around I couldn't find him and eventually gave up and went home. I put my stuff next to the door. In the past week I had enough money and went out to get an apartment. It wasn't the nicest but it's a lot better then the basement of my school. I hummed to the music that played on the radio as I began to make supper. I was making pasta and have been for a while since I started to watch a new tv show, 'Hetalia'.

**~Kid's POV~**

I set my stuff on the couch. Since I skipped all my classes to wander the halls, I have a lot of homework. I went to my room and got on the computer. Just recently I have gotten a group chat thing for my computer. It's very useful, when my friends are online as well. I sighed in and noticed that Maka and Soul were online, along with Black*Star but I really didn't want to talk to him. I opened a new group chat for me, Maka, and Soul.

Soul: Hey Kidd! 

Maka: Kidd! You haven't been on for a while! 

Kidd: Hey Maka, Soul. Sorry for not being on, I've been thinking for a while.

Maka: That's okay Kidd. Just glad your back. I haven't seen you in school.

_le time skip since I don't know what else for them to say._

I logged out after saying good bye to my friends and sat on the side of my bed. It was a big bed and had room for two people. I sighed feeling lonely. I checked my phone's clock, "8:00..." I spoke to myself quietly and got up, "I might as well get this over with..."

**~Chrona's POV~**

I sat down eating my pasta I've made and turned on the tv to watch Hetalia. I smiled at the brown haired italian, Italy. He was so adorable with his smile and he was always so oblivious to things.

I was in the middle of my show when I heard someone knocking on my door. I wonder who it could be, since I never get any visitors. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see a rain soaked Kidd standing at my door. I looked at him wide-eyed. I was so happy to see him my eyes started to tear up and I embrassed him into a tight hug, "Kidd..." I smiled happily when the shinigami hugged me back just as tightly. We let go and I invited him inside so he wouldn't get soaked by the rain any more.

I sat on the couch and smiled at the three striped boy I fell in love with. Kidd smiled at me only for his frown to take it's place. Oh no... What happened... I reached for his hand but he pulled it away before I could get close to it. I put my hands in my lap and looked at the ground quietly.

"Chrona, I think we should break up."

When I heard those words, I felt like I would die right there and then. The only thing I could do was stare at Kidd wide-eyed and try not to cry, which I'm not very good at. I felt like I have been stabbed 10 times... no 10 million times in the heart with the sharpest knife that ever existed. No, that would have been a better feeling than the one I felt just now. I couldn't find any words to say so all I did was shake my head in a panic. Kidd showed pain was in his eyes as he spoke again, "Sorry..." as he got up and walked out the door slowly I finally broke down and burst into tears. Why... Why did we wait for me to fall for him like this for him to break up with me... I didn't know what to do other than fall to the floor and curl up in a ball to sob myself to sleep.

**~Kid's POV~**

I sighed as I walked all the way to Chrona's apartment in the pouring rain. I shivered since I forgot my jacket at home, such an idiotic thing to do. I knocked on Chrona's door and waited. When she answered I was so happy be able to see her again, but I knew I couldn't show it since it would make things much harder. Before I knew it I saw the smile on Chrona's face grow huge as she hugged me tightly. I was my instinct to hug her back and I did.

Chrona allowed me inside her house, what a relief her house was so warm unlike outside. I sat on her couch and she reached for my hand. I pulled away not wanted to make things any worse. She looked sad. I let out a sigh knowing I had to do this sooner or later.

"Chrona, I think we should break up..."

I looked at her and I instantly wish I could take it back. She was shaking her head frantically and tried to speak. I got up, "Sorry..." and with that I left before she would see me cry as well. I shoved my hands in my pocket and let out a sigh and finally began to cry as I walked home. I didn't want to break up with her... It was just the best for her. I didn't want her to die and she didn't know that she could. I would tell her but she would say she didn't care and would beg for me to stay. I couldn't allow that. I wiped my eyes dry and walked in the house ignoring my father as he called for me.

**sorry guys for making it so short. I did this rather quickly as well. I just felt like I had to get this chap put up and I'm still very sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I was just to lazy and didn't feel like continuing anything at the moment. I am also very sorry again for making it short. I already had one big thing happen and I didn't want to put in another. I'd rather save it for the next chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR UNDERSTANDING I LOVE YOU ALL~~**

**Kidd: How come you had to make the eighth chapter so sad? **

**Me: sorry Kidd!**


	9. Chapter 9: I

**Okay guys, I've decided that my new years resolution is to update my story more often. **

**~Chrona's POV~**

I can't believe it. He just came to my house, said a few words, and left with me crying on the floor. He never gave a reason.

It's been about a week or two. I don't know... I've officially lost track of time. I sighed as I did my morning routine. Got up, showered and dressed, cooked and ate breakfast. I normally would go to school but I just can't manage it. I would have a total break down if I saw him. I spent what felt like months being alone ever since Kidd came to my house. I remember it perfectly, 'I think we should break up.' those few words made me feel like I have no reason to live. I sighed as I shook that thought out of my head. I can't think like that. Nothing good will come of it.

I sat in the dark corner in my living room. I haven't had my lights on ever since Kidd came over knowing that Maka would want to come over to try and comfort me. I didn't want her to comfort me at the moment. Right now I need to just calm down. But I just can't seem to calm down. Every little though of Kidd makes me burst into tears.

I sat in the dark corner in my living room every day for as long as I can remember. But this time is different. All the other times I've sat in the corner were because I felt slightly lonely. I knew I had Ragnorak even though he'd always pick on me. But this time, I feel like I have been completely left in the world.

**~Kidd's POV~**

"Hey Maka!" I waved at the blonde, symmetrical girl as I called out her name trying to get her attention. I was starting to worry about Chrona since I haven't seen her for a few months. She hasn't been in school either ever since I stopped at her house. I smiled brightly as Maka noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hey Kidd." Maka had her normal smile on her face. She seemed to not be noticing that Chrona's been gone..

"Maka, have you seen Chrona lately? I haven't seen her for months, I'm starting to worry." I mumbled my question and at the ground. I couldn't see Maka's expression.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't... I'll stop by her apartment later and see if she's okay..." Maka's voice seemed trouble and she walked away without saying anything else. I sighed. I would go over there but she probably hates my now for hurting her. I shook my head and went to the rest of my classes, hardly able to pay any attention.

**~Chrona's POV~**

My head jolted up when I heard a knocking at the door. My lights were off, why are they knocking? I stood up and wrapped in the blanket that I was wrapped up in to keep warm in my corner. I walked to the door and opened it slowly, "H-Hello?" I let out a terrified scream when I felt someone hugging me tightly. It took me a few seconds before I recognized who it was. Maka.

"M-Maka... What are you doing here?" I asked backing away not wanting to be near here, knowing that she would try to comfort me.

"Kidd was worried and wanted me to check on you." I sighed slightly when I heard Maka's words. Why would he be worried about ME? He broke up with me remember...

"Why does he worry..." I mumbled slightly to loud and knew that Maka had heard me.

"What do you mean why?" Maka looked at me sadly. I sat on the couch and started to explain what had happened. I had once again broken down into tears when I had finished telling Maka what happened. This was the last thing I wanted, people to feel bad for me. Here is Maka comforting me and telling me how sorry she is. I had felt so lonely though lately it was nice to be able to hug my best friend.

* * *

**~Kid's POV~**

It's been a month since I have spoken to Chrona and Maka. Soul has been ignoring me lately too as well as Tusbaki. Blackstar is too annoying for me to want to talk to him so I just don't bother. In other words, I'm officially a loner...

_**Sorry guys that I made this one so short! I have been busy and felt like I should update even if it isn't much... Sorry if it isn't that good either because I didn't put a lot of heart into it this time. I will next time though thank you everyone for your support it's because of you and your reviews that I keep writing!**_


	10. Author's note

_**Hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter and I know that I haven't updated in so long... It's just that school is about to end and that means I'm starting my japanese class that I'm kinda sorta just now starting. I use my Rosetta Stone and lots of online classes for it and it's really moving along. If you're wondering "Why is she learning something when no one else near her understands it?", it's because I'm going to Japan for a foreign exchange program for FCCLA *pm me if you don't know what that is* and that's the summer after this one... So I'm spending any free time I have to work on my japanese so I know at least a bit of what people are saying. I will try to get my story updated at much as possible during this time but I don't know exactly how long you'll have to wait since I'm really busy this summer since I have to get a job for the first time to pay for the car bills that I just got *my father is awesome and bought me a car but I gotta pay the bills* and then come home and work on japanese... So I'll try to update as much as possible. Again, I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter!**_


End file.
